To Save A Galaxy
by i-defy-fate
Summary: 'Looking back...I want to change things. explore all the love I could have had. be with the ones I cared for most. I guess I got my wish' OOC Shepard . Shepard/Harem! John/Miranda/Aria/Jack/Liara/Benezia . LEMONS in later chapters! Enjoy! FIRST HAREM FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**To Save a Galaxy**

_By: i-defy-fate_

**Summary:** John Shepard, an alliance N7 Marine and council Specter. After arriving on the crucible and dealing with the illusive man. The Catalyst, an ancient A.I. that controls the Reapers, gives John the chance to end the cycle. But, what if, as the Commander was firing on the choice to destroy the reapers, John is sent back in time? Will he be able to save everyone he cares about or will he fail to protect what matters most?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Reapers or EDI**

**I DON'T OWN THIS BITCH! ONLY THE PLOT LINE…damn…**

OoO

**AN: **Thanks people for coming to read my newest challenge. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. For those of you that are fans of my other works. I don't know when I will get another chapter out, but I have already said in another of my fics that I will not be setting due dates for chapters as they only put pressure on me and they will not be as good as I can make them.

Next on the agenda is the fact that I will be putting out the first chapter to all of the stories I've been working on before updating the others. (Except this one…maybe.)

And lastly, I love reviews. All authors love reviews. I myself love both good and bad reviews as it tells me what they don't like and what I should probably put more effort into to make the story likable. I also encourage my readers to give me critique on my writings as it also gives me info for me to look over.

So please, when making a review, tell me what you like and what you don't like.

**Extra note:** To Knightowl 4183 – I am working on the plot holes that I found in my next four chapters for my Vandread crossover so be patient with me.

**On with the story!**

**Earthborn/War hero/Soldier**

John Shepard looked to the one who had caused all of this. The reason for everything that been destroyed. The lives that have been lost. The civilizations of the past who were never give chance to truly thrive.

The Catalyst, a digital manifestation of a child who controls the reapers and begins the cycles, spoke with finality.

"Your time is at an end. You must decide."

John gave a snort in amusement as he began to walk toward his choice. "Time…Time is nothing but a hindrance to me. _Time_ prevented me from saving my friends. _Time_ prevented me from protecting my people. _Time_ prevented me from being able to prepare the galaxy for _your_ invasion."

He brought up his pistol and began to fire at his choice to destroy the reapers. The tube began to explode as John came closer and closer as he continued firing. His friends faces flashed through his mind. Anderson, Tali, Liara, Jack, Ashley, Miranda, Joker, Thane, Aria…

John gave himself a silent pat on the back. Seems most of his friends were female. Well there was Zaeed. _'That guy was a dick though.'_

As John moved up in his last paces to the exploding tube as he gave a small smile. _'What I would give to change that…'_ As he thought this the tube finally gave out and exploded. The fire consumed him and in a bright flash of light…

John Shepard was gone.

OoO

John shot up with an explosive gasp as he observed his surroundings. Standard Alliance issued bed, standard Alliance paint job for the walls and his N7 armor over in the corner.

…wait…what!?

He looked at the armor across from him as his mind whirled like a raging storm.

'_T-this is impossible. I haven't worn that armor since before…'_ John's eyes widened as he came to a realization. _'Since before the Eden Prime mission…but that was 4 years ago…did…did I come back?'_

Before he could think any more on the subject the personal announcement speaker on his night stand projected a voice.

"Commander. It's joker, you asked me to wake you up before we reached the mass relay sir."

John gave a grin at that voice. _'Joker…'_ "I appreciate it Joker. I only woke up a couple of minutes ago anyway."

"Roger that sir, we'll reach the relay point in approximately five minutes."

"Understood, thanks Joker."

John heard Joker chuckle before he spoke again. "You got it commander. See you in five."

Shepard heard the speaker click as it shut off before he went to freshen himself up with a shower. He stood under the water until he saw he had two minutes left. Shutting off the water and drying off as fast as he can, John placed his armor on with practiced ease.

He grabbed his weapons and placed them on the electro-magnetic pads that held them in place as he made his way to the elevator. The Lieutenant-Commander sighed as the elevator started moving. _'I forgot just how slow the elevator was.'_ And after what seemed like forever the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open to the command deck.

John's eyes swept the room on instinct. The days spent fighting war after war had trained him to do so even when surrounded by allies.

The Galaxy Map was stationed in the middle of the room with a platform extended in front of it to give it a tactical view. Surrounding the map is the Combat Information Center, aka the CIC, where there were a dozen monitors on either side of the map displaying information about the ship and the reaches of the system they were in at the moment.

The two men standing guard of the elevator yelled out. "Officer on deck!"

John watched the whole of the crew on the deck snap to attention and salutes him. "Sir!"

He gave them a salute as well before sounding amused. "At ease people, I'm not a politician." This brought on a round of chuckles before they went back to their duties.

Shepard then made his way to the cockpit where Joker and his co-pilot, Kaiden Alenko sat.

Joker hit a button to the side of his chair without looking and the PA system clicked on over the ship. _"The Arcturus Prime relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence."_

"_We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination."_

"_The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector."_

"_All stations secure for transit."_

As the SSV-Normandy began its approach to the mass relay the outer thrusters of the frigate folded themselves under the inner thrusters.

The screen in front of Joker that displayed the ship had icons that lit up green. _"Board is green. Approach run has begun."_

The Normandy swung around and made its way toward the back of the relay.

"_Hitting the relay in three…two…one…"_

The energy of the mass relay attached itself to the Normandy as the ship prepared to jump and in a flash of blue light, the Normandy was slingshot across the galaxy to their destination.

OoO

The Normandy popped back into existence as it emerged from slip-space.

Joker began going over his screens and different information as well as icons. "Thrusters…Check. Navigation…Check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift…Just under 1,500 K."

An alien behind him, standing next to Shepard, called a Turian, spoke monotone. "1,500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." He then made an about face before walking off towards the CIC.

Joker turned his head and watched as the Turian walked away before turning back to his screen with a slight scowl. "I hate that guy." His co-pilot turned his head toward Joker and spoke in slight amusement. "Nihlus gave you a compliment…so you hate him?"

Jokers scowl got bigger as he spoke with minor anger. "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!" His face settled into one of indifference.

"Besides, Specters are trouble. I don't like having him on-board. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid. The council helped fund this project. They have the right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." Kaiden spoke with mirth.

Joker gave a nod as he adjusted the ship slightly. "Yeah, that's the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

John understood that since he had _already_ done this _shakedown_. "They don't send specters on shakedown runs, Kaiden."

Joker again gave a nod. "So there's more going on here than the captain's letting on."

Just then a voice came through the speakers behind the screens that John gave a small unnoticeable smile to._ 'Anderson…'_

"Joker! Status report."

Joker leaned forward as if the voice gave him a command to do so. "Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid." He spoke professionally.

"Good. Find us a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"He's already _here_, lieutenant." One could hear the exasperation in his voice.

Joker gave a small shake of the head before Anderson's voice came through the speakers again. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing."

John gave a nod as he turned away. "I'm on my way." _'Now it's time to talk with Nihlus.'_

Joker watched him walk away before getting to his piloting again. "The captain always sounds a little pissed off." Kaiden gave him a small grin as he spoke. "Only when he's talking to _you,_ Joker." He said with mirth.

His response was a single finger held in the air.

Kaiden laughed.

OoO

The door chimed as John walked up to and through it. He saw Nihlus looking at pictures of the planet that those of humanity call 'paradise', Eden Prime. Nihlus turned and crossed his arms. "Commander Shepard. I was hoping you would get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

Shepard's eyes narrowed slightly at the Turian. "Where is Captain Anderson?" The Turian gave a small huff that was almost inaudible, but john heard it. "He's on his way here now."

John nodded and mimicked Nihlus with crossing his arms. "So what did you want to talk about?"

This was where the Turian slightly tense and unfold his arms as he paced the area in front of John. "I'm interested in this world we're going to…Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful." John nodded. "So have I. Though, I've never been there myself."

"Indeed. Eden Prime has become somewhat of a symbol for your people hasn't it? It is proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but protect them as well. But how safe is it, really…?"

John ran everything that was said through his mind for the second time in his life and responded as he did the first time. "Is that a threat, Specter?"

Nihlus gave his head a shake in the negative before responding. "Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is humanity and the Alliance _truly_ ready for this?"

It doesn't matter if we are or aren't ready Nihlus. What matters is that if we were to somehow lose some of our colonies near the terminus systems. Than we adapt, we survive and we persevere as a race. _That_ is all that matters." The Turian gave a nod to that. "Well said, Commander."

The sound of the door to the room chiming was heard by the two as Anderson made his way toward them. "I think it's time we told the commander what's _really_ going on."

Nihlus uncrossed his arms and made his way forward toward the two humans. "Indeed. This is more than a simple shakedown run, Commander." John replied as if he were talking to a child. "I had already figured that out. They don't send Specters on shakedown runs of ships, even one that the council invested in."

Nihlus looked to Anderson with what John knew from knowing Garrus's facial expressions as amusement. "You were right. He is a smart ass."

Anderson gave a simple snort in mirth. "Be that as it may. We need to get back on the subject of why you're here. We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we need the stealth systems operational."

John set himself into a stiff stance of attention. "What's the cargo, Captain?"

"A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation…It was Prothean." John nodded as he spoke. "The civilization that died out fifty-thousand years ago correct?"

Nihlus gave him a small smirk and a slight raise of the head in acknowledgement as Anderson once again nodded. "Yes, that is correct. This is big, Shepard. The last time humanity made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two-hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the citadel for proper study."

Nihlus stepped up and gave the captain a look as if asking for permission, to which he was given. "Obviously this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect every species in council space." John looked to Nihlus as if scrutinizing him.

"You sound worried. As if you're expecting trouble…"

Nihlus gave Shepard a small frown as he crossed his arms once again. "I'm _always_ expecting trouble." John gave the Turian a smile and held out his hand. "If you had said anything different, you would have lost a lot of my respect."

Nihlus smiled in appreciation as he shook John's hand. "Thank you, Shepard."

Anderson cut in once again as he spoke professionally, but also carefully. "That is not the only reason Nihlus is here, Shepard. He's also here to evaluate you."

Shepard raised a brow in mock surprise. "Captain?"

Nihlus crossed his arms again as he spoke. "I put your name forward as a candidate for the specters, Commander Shepard. You held off an army single-handedly during the Blitz. That shows not only incredible talent, but a sound mind as well. That's why I put your name forward for the specters."

John bowed his head slightly in respect which he received in return. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need to give a report on your skills myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

'_Damn right it will. This time _everyone_ comes back alive!'_ John thought with his eyes slightly narrowed at nothing, but still gave Nihlus a nod. "Understood."

"You'll be in charge of the ground team, Shepard. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission." Anderson said.

"Understood, Captain." John said.

Anderson nodded. "We should be nearing Eden-"

"Captain…we've got a problem!" Jokers voice exclaimed through the PA system.

"What is it, Joker?!"

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this."

All three of the occupants of the room turned toward the monitor at the back of the room. "Bring it on screen, Joker." Anderson ordered.

The sound of gun fire was immediately identified as the video began. Explosions all over the place as Alliance marines fought against whoever their opponent is. The camera turned toward a marine who appeared to be female in white and pink armor as she fired a burst from her rifle before running and pushing the cameraman to the ground.

"GET DOWN!" She barked as she once again began to fire at the enemy. The camera swooped around the battlefield for several more second showing more explosions and marines fighting before it was directed to what was assumed to be the commanding officer.

"We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: Heavy casualties! We can't…SHIT…need EVAC! They came out of nowhere! We need-"

The three watched as the marine looked up horrified for a second as the other marines did and the camera swung around to show a massive ship with what looked like arms extending to land. Then all of a sudden the marines began to retreat as explosions even bigger than the last rang out through the battlefield taking chunks out of the marines and the landscape.

Then the screen cuts to static…

Joker's voice came through again disturbingly calm. "Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing."

Anderson tensed up as he spoke. "Reverse and hold at thirty-eight point five."

The screen pooped up to show the ship attacking Eden Prime. Nihlus's two lower mandibles clicked. And John's eyes narrowed in anger. _'Soon you son of a bitch, soon I will destroy you.'_

Anderson's voice knocked the two of them back to attention. "Status report!"

Joker's voice cut through in his professional manner again. "Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."

Anderson nodded in acknowledgement even if Joker couldn't see it. "Take us in, Joker. Nice and quiet."

"Roger that, Captain."

The PA system clicked as Joker turned it off and Anderson spoke once again. "This mission just got a whole lot more complicated."

Nihlus cut in as well. "A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's the best chance we have at securing the beacon."

John jumped in before the captain could speak. "I'll get Alenko and Jenkins to meet me in the cargo hold." He began making his way toward the door sending a few last words over his shoulder as he went. "See you there, Nihlus."

OoO

The SSV-Normandy made its way into the atmosphere.

"_Stealth systems engaged."_ Joker's voice called.

The Normandy flew its way over the colony as the strike team got themselves ready during last minute preparations.

Anderson walked up to the group and began the briefing. "Your team's the muscle in this mission, Commander. Go in hard and heavy and head straight for the dig site." Kaiden spoke out as the cargo bay doors began to lower. "What about survivors, Captain?!"

Anderson shook his head. "The beacon is your first priority, Understood?!"

"Roger that, Captain!"

Jenkins looked over as Nihlus came into sight. "Nihlus! You're coming with us?!"

The specter checked over his shotgun one last time and made his way toward the back. "I move faster on my own!"

John opened a private channel with the Turian and spoke with caution. "Nihlus…I have a bad feeling about this mission…I think we should stick together for this one."

The specter stopped and turned toward Shepard with what looked like a face of confusion. "What kind of bad feeling?" John looked Nihlus in the eyes with complete seriousness, trying to convey just how big this way to him. "Skyllian Blitz bad, Nihlus…"

The Turian's eyes widened a fraction and his face turned grim for a moment before nodding to John. "Understood, Commander. What would you suggest that we do?"

John looked at him thankfully before he spoke. "We go in fast and hard and use our experience in battle to overwhelm any odds that come at us." Nihlus nodded. "Understood, Commander Shepard."

With a nod back to the Turian, John turned to Anderson. "We're going together, Captain!"

Anderson spoke with a commanding bark. "You're in charge of this mission, Commander. Get the job done!"

Roger that, sir! We'll get it done!" John spoke as he made his way to the doors next to Nihlus and the rest of the group and jumped out as Joker spoke that they were at the drop point.

Anderson watched them go with a solemn face. "Good luck, Commander. I feel you'll need it…"

OoO

**Holy Shit! 3,300 words! I haven't written a chapter like this in a long time!**

**First off I'm going to get some things out of the way.**

**Vandread Survival: is being rewritten and reposted as soon as I'm done with it. I made so many mistakes with names and gear that I found it hard to read it!**

**Next, my My Life Is A What!: Fic is up for adoption. So if someone wants it PM me and it's yours. First Come, First Serve!**

**Hiccup's Big Change: is being rewritte as well as I found many mistakes where I was going to add Roughnut into the romance, but decided against it and still has evidence to point to this fact.**

**Thanks for reading guys and girls! You know the drill!**

**Review this BITCH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Save a Galaxy**

_By: i-defy-fate_

**Summary:** John Shepard, an alliance N7 Marine and council Specter. After arriving on the crucible and dealing with the illusive man. The Catalyst, an ancient A.I. that controls the Reapers, gives John the chance to end the cycle. But, what if, as the Commander was firing on the choice to destroy the reapers, John is sent back in time? Will he be able to save everyone he cares about or will he fail to protect what matters most?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Reapers or EDI**

**I don't own anything from the Mass Effect Universe. Only the plot of this story is mine.**

**OoO**

_Last Time…_

_Anderson spoke with a commanding bark. "You're in charge of this mission, Commander. Get the job done!"_

_Roger that, sir! We'll get it done!" John spoke as he made his way to the doors next to Nihlus and the rest of the group and jumped out as Joker spoke that they were at the drop point._

_Anderson watched them go with a solemn face. "Good luck, Commander. I feel you'll need it…"_

OoO

The second the group of three Alliance soldiers and one Turian Spectre hit the ground the _Normandy_ began its journey away to the lower atmosphere with its stealth drive still active, while Alenko and Jenkins took a knee with their rifles raised scanning the area around them with John and Nihlus doing the same while standing. John gestured forward with his hand and the Lieutenant along with the private both moved towards the path that was clearly visible from where their current position.

John brought down his rifle to chest height in a relaxed, but alert state as Nihlus followed him. "Alenko, Jenkins. Get up to the top of the path and get me a sitrep of the area and stay in cover." He said as he nodded toward the hill. "Nihlus and I will bring up the rear and provide cover should anything happen." This command was met with two subdued shouts of "Yes, sir!" as they made their way up the path.

Jenkins spoke up as he and Alenko worked their way up the hill. "Oh god…What happened here?"

"I don't know, but it smells like smoke and death…Eden Prime will never be the same again."

Cresting the hill they came to a stop as they looked out over the cliff face to see the towers in the distance giving fire to something off in the distance. _'…and so it begins…'_ John thought as he looked to Jenkins' original death site. "Alright, Alenko, you're with me. Nihlus, Jenkins. Watch our six." The rest of the group gave silent nods in acknowledgement to his orders before he began to move down the hill. "Keep to cover…" He added softly.

As Kaiden moved out into open ground, John heard the low Whirling sound that he knew came from the Geth combat drones and shoved the lieutenant out of the way as they came flying around the corner guns blazing.

"Concentrate fire!" John barked out as he brought his Avenger Mark-I to bear and put a small of fire into one of the drone's shields draining it before quickly firing another burst into its body making it explode.

Hearing two more small explosions he relaxed slightly. "Is everyone alright?!"

"Good to go, Sir!" Jenkins called out.

"Waiting on orders, Commander…" Spoke Kaiden and Nihlus.

John gave a silent release of breath he didn't know he was holding in relief of the rookie still being alive. "Regroup!" He heard thumps of footsteps as they crowded around him. "Alright, we move from cover to cover up the hill two at a time. Nihlus, Jenkins you're up first. Move."

There were no problems moving up the hill going from boulder to boulder until getting to the edge of the small patch of trees. Jenkins spoke up. "Commander, what are we-"

"Shh…anyone else hear that?" John said as he tried to get them used to the sound of the Geth drones so as to avoid any possible death that could come from not paying attention.

The others went silent as they listened before hearing the faint sound of humming machinery. "What is that?" Jenkins asked no one.

"Drones. That is the same sound I heard just before the last firefight started…watch your backs I don't want these things to get the drop on us." John spoke softly. "Nihlus. You and I are going to move up and provide some distraction. Jenkins, Alenko. I want you guys to be our cover. Anything starts shooting at us. You take it out."

The two highest ranking soldiers made it past two trees before bullets began to start shredding at their shields. They dove into cover and fired blindly at the direction the fire came from. John looked to the two soldiers not to far behind and made some hand gestures that they nodded to before moving around the back of their tree and out of sight. Turning his attention back to the Specter beside him he spoke in mirth. "Not a bad way to observe a mission, eh Nihlus?"

The response was a Turian equivalent of a snort before he fired off another burst from his shotgun. "I don't think we can just sit here being shot at forever, Commander."

Before John could reply the sound of two Avenger Assault rifles firing non-stop as well as the eventual sounds of two explosions got him to smirk at the Turian. "You were saying?" Another snort was his reply. The two stood up just in time to see a bright red drone fly behind the others with what looked like a rocket launcher before quickly bringing up their rifles and firing a burst each into the drone causing it to explode.

Alenko and Jenkins stared at the smoldering pile of metal before looking at their superiors and giving silent nods of thanks. "They saved our asses again…" Jenkins whispered.

"Just be glad they're on our side."

OoO

Coming to the other side they brought up their rifles again when they heard the continuous roar of the drone machine gun fire. John knew what was about to happen as he ordered his squad to take cover and train their sights on the end of the clearing.

Rounding a corner Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was running for her life as the two Geth drones had been chasing her for the last ten minutes. Tripping over a small rock embedded in the ground she hit the ground quickly taking out her pistol before turning and firing several shots into each drone making them explode.

Taking several deep breaths she looked around before seeing two Geth troopers put a human onto some kind of platform before it suddenly impaled the man on a giant spike and rose into the air. Turning and finding cover she brought out her rifle, waiting for the two Geth, who had spotted her, to come around the corner.

She, however didn't need to as she heard two loud snaps before hearing bodies hit the ground behind her cover. Looking toward the snaps she noticed a group of four moving toward her. The two carrying the Sniper rifles that possibly saved her life were the two highest ranks currently in the clearing. Snapping off a salute to the Commander she spoke for the first time.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212th Infantry. Are you in charge here, sir?"

John nodded. "I am. Are you injured, Williams?"

"A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious. The others weren't so lucky." She turned and gestured to an area below the cliff face. "Oh man…We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I've been fighting for my life ever since."

John nodded. "Where's the rest of your squad?" He watched the sadness come over her for a brief moment. He saw the regret that she felt before she spoke. "We tried to double back to the beacon, but we were ambushed. I don't think any of the others…I think I'm the only one left." She said finally looking at Sheppard once again.

Walking forward, he put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "This isn't your fault Williams. There's nothing you could have done to change what happened." He said knowingly.

She looked him in the eyes and saw the way they were trying to tell her just how true that statement was. It compelled her to nod her head and brig herself together again. "Yes, sir. We held our position as long as we could, but the Geth overwhelmed us." Kaiden spoke up in disbelief.

"The Geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly two-hundred years. Why are they here now?"

Ashley gave a small start in realization. "They must be here for the beacon. The dig site is close. Just over that rise. It might still be there." She said as she pointed in the direction she came from.

John looked to Nihlus and the rest of his squad before looking at her. "We could use your help, Williams."

Ashley's eyes lit up at that as she half expected him to tell her to find a place to hide while they left. "Yes, sir! It's time for payback." John nodded.

"Alright, let's move out." He said as made his way toward where the Gunnery Chief came from. The others falling in line.

OoO

As they came to a short trench Ashley spoke up again. "The beacon should be on the other side of the trench."

"Roger that." John said as he went towards the middle while searching the area with his Avenger rifle.

Kaiden who was to the far left of the group called out. "Contact!" As his shields absorbed some of the rounds that slammed into them and he dove into cover.

John moved up. Being sure that he was out of the enemy's line of sight he crept up the far end of the trench with Nihlus and Jenkins right behind him. He spoke briefly into the comms. "Alenko, Williams. Move up the middle towards us we'll keep you covered. Nihlus, on my mark I want you on the other side of this opening. Jenkins and I will provide cover…mark!" Nihlus sprinted across as Jenkins and John swung around the opening pinning down the three troopers inside while bursts from their rifles. As they made their way back, one of the troopers dropped dead from a bullet to the skull courtesy of Williams and her Avenger sniper rifle.

Thinking quickly John threw a grenade into the middle of the area to kick up dust and smoke. Nodding to Nihlus they rushed in quickly taking out the other two troopers hiding in cover on opposite sides of the room.

"Area secure!" Nihlus called out and the last of the squad filed in their rifles in relaxed positions.

Williams spoke up before anyone else had the chance. "This is the dig site. The beacon was right here. It must have been moved." This time it was Kaiden who spoke up. "By who? Our side? Or the Geth?" She shook her head. "Hard to say. Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp."

Nihlus gave a sound of intrigue. "This is interesting, Commander. The Geth haven't been seen in two-hundred years. Yet they invade this planet for a simple prothean artifact? Something doesn't add up…"

John nodded. "I agree. Let's make our way toward the research camp maybe we'll have answers then." Nihlus gave a slight inclination of his head in acknowledgement.

The group then made their way up the ramp toward the camp.

OoO

As they came up the camp Ashley was the first to speak. "They hit the camp hard…" Kaiden raised his rifle as he searched the area. "This is a good place for an am-" He stopped as the others looked to where he was staring. Three bodies impaled on the same spikes they had seen not to long ago impale someone else, except, these spikes had humanoid bodies that had everything replaced as organic into synthetic flesh. The blue lights all over the body indicating the electronics that now replaced this humans organs. Before anyone could speak. The spike lowered itself and the humanoid figure began to get up. On either side of it, the other two spike lowered themselves as well. Releasing the creatures they had made.

Jenkins was the one to speak in horrified awe. "What the hell happened to them?!"

John raised his rifle and fired three bursts into the first figure. One into the midriff. One in the torso and the last into the head. Putting it down for good.

The others quickly put down the other targets in quick succession. "Search the camp. See if you can find survivors. Williams, where to next?"

She thought for a moment before saying. "My best guess is if it isn't here than it is probably at the spaceport."

"Alright then that is where we go next-" He was cut off as Kaiden shouted. "Commander! Survivors!"

John moved toward the small office building with a slight hurry in his step. "Nihlus, take Williams and Jenkins with you to the space port. See what you find there. I'm going to see if I can get some answers from the scientists."

Nihlus gave him a nod and motioned for the two soldiers to follow him. "We'll see you at the space port, Commander."

John watched them go around the corner before hacking the lock and opening the door. Two scientists were in the building. One male and one female. The latter spoke first. "Humans! Oh, thank the maker." The assistant took steps forward. "Hurry! Close the door. Before they come back!" Kaiden held up his hand to tell the assistant to stop who, reluctantly, did.

John look the assistant over before looking at the woman. "What's wrong with your assistant?"

"Manuel has always been a bit…unstable. Genius and madness are two sides of the same coin." He assistant cut in before anything else could be said. "Is it madness to see the future? To see there is no hope left for humanity. No, I'm not mad! I'm the only sane one left!" He exclaimed as he sat on the bed.

The woman, Dr. Warren, by the name tag, shook her head before saying. "I gave him an extra dose of his meds after the attack." John nodded. "Good. I wouldn't want him to do something stupid and dangerous…can you tell me anything about the beacon?"

Dr. Warren's eyes lit up at the possibility of talking on her discovery. "It's some type of data-module from a galaxy-wide communications network. Remarkably well preserved. It could well be the greatest scientific discovery of our lifetime. Who knows what's locked inside? Miraculous new technologies. Groundbreaking medical advances. The possibilities are endless!"

Kaiden then whispered to the Commander. "We need to hurry before someone else gets their hands on it." John nodded. "Agreed." He said before speaking to the doctor who had gone off into her own dreamland. "Thanks for your time doctor." He then walked out with Kaiden following.

"Let's get to the space port."

OoO

_A few minutes earlier_

Nihlus made his way onto the space port by himself. Having had the Gunnery Chief and the Private stay behind as sniper support. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye he ducted behind cover as fast as possible while bringing out his assault rifle.

Popping out of cover he trained his sights on his would-be enemy before lowering his weapon in shock. "Saren?"

Turning around slowly the Turian looked to who called his name. "Nihlus." He said with a cool hiss.

Shaking his head slightly to ease the fog that tried to creep in he spoke. "This isn't your mission Saren. What are you doing here?" The other Turian, now known as Saren, put a hand on his shoulder.

"The council thought you could use some help on this one." He said as he let go and went back to back with Nihlus.

Nihlus nodded, but shook his head again to clear away the fog that entered his mind once again. "I wasn't expecting to find the Geth here. The situation is bad." Saren simply turned his body sideways while pulling out his pistol.

"Don't worry." He raised the weapon to Nihlus' head. "I have everything under control."

"NIHLUS, DUCK!" Screamed a voice Nihlus knew as Ashley Williams as he immediately did as told only for a pistol round to imbed itself into a storage container where his head was. A loud snap was heard as Nihlus turned around, rifle raised to see Saren get hit in the arm that had been nearly used to kill him.

About to pull the trigger a crash from the side alerted him to two Geth troopers that ran out firing at him as he dove into cover behind more containers. He looked to see Saren already going around a corner toward the train. Cursing under his breath for letting down his guard even around allies he rose out of cover to shoot the trooper that was left as another round from Ashley tore through the others head.

Quickly rushing the Geth he smashed the butt of his rifle into its lone electronic eye, destroying it before he tore its head apart with a burst from his rifle. Another crash to his right caused him to turn his rifle only to have the barrel of a Geth pulse rifle in his face. Closing his eyes and accepting his fate, Nihlus didn't expect a round to tear its head off its shoulders as the round went through the neck. Williams voice came through softly on the comms again.

"That makes three…"

Nihlus nodded his head in her direction. "Much appreciated, Gunnery Chief."

"Not a problem. I'm not losing anyone else today…"

_Seconds ago_

Ashley and Jenkins set up in a good sniping area with a clear line of sight at everything on the space port. As she laid down she spoke softly. "Jenkins…spot me." With a nod he used his rifle to get her any info she may need.

"Target. Turian, silver armor…pistol only." Jenkins said in a whisper.

"Range it."

"Range…two-hundred and seventy yards. Wind, three-quarter value push two left. Two-hundred and sixty yards, wide open area."

"…On target…"

"Hold scope…Oh shit is that Nihlus?"

"I see him…wait…he knows the other Turian?"

Jenkins nodded even though he knew Ashley wasn't looking. "Looks like old friends to me…Shit! Weapon!"

Ashley yelled. "NIHLUS, DUCK!"

"SEND IT" Jenkins shouted.

The loud snap of the sniper rifle was enough to make Jenkins blink, but Ashley kept her eyes open just in case. She watched as the round was mostly stopped by his shields, but was still able to puncture skin and he took off running. As she trained her sights again, Jenkins shouted.

"CONTACT!" Firing his riffle into the four humanoid Geth as they made their way up the ramp.

Moving her sights to one of them it was blown onto its back by a round from the rifle just as quickly as the snap. Switching to a different target she saw it was being handled by Jenkins so she found another and just as she was about to pull the trigger Jenkins managed a head shot.

Turning her sights back to the space port she asked. "You got the last one, Jenkins?"

"I got it, Chief." He said as he fired another burst taking a chunk of the humanoids chest away.

Ashley trained her sights just in time for her to see a Geth trooper about to kill Nihlus and with a snap of the rifle a round is sent to tear its way through the Geth troopers head.

_Present time_

John came up behind Ashley yelling. "Friendlies!"

"Status?" He asked as he lowered his rifle after not seeing any enemies.

"We have a problem, sir." Said Jenkins.

"What kind of problem?" He asked even though he knew what it was.

"Another Turian was here, sir and he nearly killed Nihlus. He was going to shoot him in the back of the head."

With the narrowing of the the eyes that actually weren't fake. "Let me guess he got away…"

Cowed by the look in his Commanders eyes, Jenkins looked down. "S-sorry, sir…"

With a sigh, John put a hand on the Privates shoulder. "I'm not angry with you Jenkins. I just don't like having people who threaten those under my command get away."

Jenkins visibly had his spirits lifted as he nodded and looked at his Commander in a new light. "Yes, Sir."

John was about to speak when Nihlus' voice came through comms. "Sheppard…"

"Nihlus…you still with us?" He said in mirth. A chuckle was his response. "You got one hell of a team, Commander."

"You can tell me that when you join it."

"…I just might…"

That got a laugh from John. "I want it in writing."

"…You…you really are a smartass aren't you?" Nihlus asked in disbelief.

With a mischievous look in his eyes John replied. "Would you believe that I told off the commanding admiral of the Alliance fleets?"

"…You're shitting me…"

"Nope."

While all this is going on the other three of the squad are staring at their Commander in shock. Jenkins was the first to ask what was on their minds. "He told off an Admiral? Much less the Commanding Admiral?"

Ashley looked John up and down before speaking up. "He's got balls…big brass balls as large as his fist…there's no other way."

Kaiden just settled for staring…

**Holy Shit! 3,622 words for this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, but I haven't really had time to work on it till now.**

**My other stories might get updated this week as well…no promises though.**

**I really appreciate the feedback for this story as it is my second most popular with my bleach story being just above it.**

**Anyways. See you guys next time.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
